


Follow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru contemplates schools</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Where?"

Haru stood outside the High School’s fence and watched the older children. He didn’t see Yuki or Kyo or Tohru, but he knew that they were in there somewhere.

He was supposed to go to the all-boys High School next term; it was where all the Zodiac boys had gone for years. Of course, they had gone there until Yuki. Yuki had defied Akito and several other members of the house to go to a co-ed High School, and eventually Kyo had followed.

And now, Haru would follow Yuki as well. Momiji had said something about going too, but Haru knew that was more about Tohru than anything. But Haru would follow Yuki anywhere.


End file.
